


A Bad Day

by bottomjohns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (all that implied), AND PET NAMES, Bottom John Watson, Fluff, Implied Smut, Johnlock - Freeform, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Oneshot, Teenlock, Top Sherlock Holmes, Unilock, and Sherlock is a caring tol, and boyfriends, bottomjohn, john is a tired smol, they’re roomates, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomjohns/pseuds/bottomjohns
Summary: John had a bad day and only Sherlock can make it all better





	A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yallll!! This is my very first story on AO3. I’m currently writing this while dying from cramps cause I can’t get up LMAO. Kinda venting cause I’m always tired these days. I hope you like it!!  
> Please excuse any mistakes i trIED MY BEST TO BE LIKE,,, A PRO

John was always an organized person. Organized about anything. Every day, he woke up exactly at 06:00, had his breakfast, a glass of orange juice, a toast and an apple ( things he had gotten used to because of his rugby days, which weren’t that long ago ). He got dressed and at 07:00 he was already in the bus. St Bart’s University wasn’t that far from where he and his boyfriend, Sherlock Holmes, lived. But it wasn’t close enough for him to walk either. If he ever lost his bus, he would have to wait for another good 30 minutes and the first lesson started at 07:30.  
Today, however, was different. John woke up with a terrible headache, only to realize that he slept through his alarm clock. Yesterday, he had spent the entire night finishing a very important project, which was due the next day. It was already 06:50 o clock. He started getting ready as fast as he could, careful not to wake up Sherlock, who -surprisingly- was asleep. He skipped his daily morning meal and run down the stairs of their flat. 

From that moment, his day would go worse and worse.

Late noon and Sherlock heard John walking into the flat, leaving his bag and coat on the floor next to the door. Weird, Sherlock thought. John absolutely hated it when Sherlock left his stuff there and then John did that himself?! Sherlock has proven that he was far from stupid many times and he immediately knew something wasn’t right. “John?” he called his boyfriend’s name from the kitchen. No response. “I made lunch. Mrs Hudson helped me with it” he said again, hoping that John would at least make one playful comment about Sherlock’s cooking abilities and then rush into kitchen to get his ‘welcome back’ kiss. But again; nothing. Truth is, he and Sherlock rarely had time for each other these days. They were both busy with uni work, especially John, who wasn’t used to NOT being studious. When was the last time they went out? had sex? cuddled? Or simply exchanged words of love? This situation made Sherlock sad. But he understood. He knew John still loved him. And of course Sherlock loved John more than anything and anyone in this world. These were just some difficult days.

John walked into their bedroom and closed the door. Sherlock hesitated for a moment but he couldn’t leave his John like this. He slowly made his way to their room and found John curled in a ball on the bed, his eyes closed, his face frowning. 

Sherlock sat on the bed and put a hand on John’s head. He started stroking his hair softly and then made his way on his neck, then shoulder, then arm. “What’s the matter, love? Can I help?” He finally felt him relaxing under his gentle hand and a few moments after, John turned around to face him. He looked at him with the most sad look on his face and Sherlock felt like he could melt right there. He didn’t bear to see John like this. He wanted to do whatever it would take to make him smile again. To hear his high pitched giggle, his sassy comments, his little moans. When John spoke, his voice was barely heard “I slept trough my alarm clock and then I run to catch my bus but I fell and hit my knees hard. I was late to the class and only then I realized I hadn’t brought my project with me. We also had a test I had completely forgotten about. And on top of that I have a very bad headache and I haven’t eaten anything. But I guess it could be worse, right?’ John gave Sherlock a little sad smile but then closed his eyes again. The pain was too much, he couldn’t keep his eyes open. He spoke again after a few moments ‘I need you. Come here’. And Sherlock didn’t need to be told twice. He gently took John from the center of their bed and put his head on the pillow. He helped him remove his clothes and put on his pajama top. ‘Wait’ Sherlock said and disappeared in the bathroom for a little while. Not 5 seconds passed and he was back, cotton and plasters in one hand, antiseptic in the other. He tenderly touched his boyfriend’s calves, rubbing the soft skin, while he took care of his wounds, earning a soft and tired smile from John ‘Since when you’re the doctor of this house, Sherl?’ Sherlock smiled back ‘Since the official doctor is way too clumsy’ he then leaned down and placed a kiss on John’s knee, a few inches above the now covered wound. John laughed and Sherlock felt butterflies in his stomach. He continued rubbing the area behind John’s legs until his hands reached his upper thighs and his fingers were caressing his hips. Sherlock’s lips followed his hands but at the front, peppering kisses on John’s inner thighs, his extremely messy curls leaving sweet strokes after every time Sherlock’s mouth met John’s warm skin. John let out a quiet sigh and crossed his legs teasingly ‘I want to cuddle’. Sherlock made his way next to John. He pulled the covers and placed both himself and his boyfriend under them. He held John close to his chest. Feeling his slow breath on his grey cotton shirt. His face buried in John’s messy hair, his fingers tracing; his eyebrows, his closed eyelids, his small nose, his thin mouth, his cheeks, his ears, his neck. He took his time massaging John’s forehead and scalp, hoping he could make the headache go away. ‘I should go get you a pill’ Sherlock said. Truth was, he was feeling very unmotivated to get up at this moment. He didn’t want to leave John alone, not even for the few seconds it would take him to go to the kitchen. ‘Don’t you dare to move’ John answered, eyes still closed. His pajama top was too big for him and it had slipped off his shoulder. Sherlock couldn’t resist. He pulled John up and closer to him. He placed his head on his shoulder and now his lips were inches away from John’s skin again. He didn’t let a second pass, before he started caressing John’s skin with his lips, tasting him. He went all way up under John’s ear, then to the soft spot between john’s base of neck and shoulder, and at the end he went back from where he started. And it happened. After all these days, it finally happened. John’s both hands were hugging him back, holding his neck tightly. John was loving the feeling of being the one and only center of attention for Sherlock, all over again. Sherlock knew, and he held John even closer, feeling him straddling his hips.  
‘I’m sorry, Sherlock’ John said, his breath brushing Sherlock’s curls. ‘What are you sorry for, baby?’ Sherlock of course was aware what was the answer. ‘I’ve been way too caught up on my own stuff lately. I refused to spend time with you although you’re always so good and so nice and you’re trying to make me happy. You shouldn’t feel left out. You don’t deserve this’ John’s voice sounded weak and Sherlock knew he was about to fall asleep ‘You don’t have to apologize for that, sweetheart. You’re busy and nervous about all the work you have to do. All i want is to help you and be with you and take care of you. If you let me, my John’ He felt John’s hands tighten around him and that was enough for him to realize that John would let him.

 

A few hours later, John opened his eyes. He was laying on his side, covered with at least four blankets. His head had stopped hurting and for the first time after a lot of tiring days, he was feeling calm and relaxed. He heard Sherlock walking around the living room and doing... whatever this mad genius would do and he smiled. He remembered how Sherlock had held him, how he had made his pain go all away and he missed him. He got up and went into the bathroom.

Sherlock could hear the water from the closed door. John had finally woken up. He decided to let him have some time of his own before he went to check up on him. 10 minutes after and the water had stopped running. He knew John’s after showering routine. He could picture him, rubbing the towel up and down his now fresh body, the fabric making its way in all of John’s secret sweet places. He would then grab his body lotion, coconut milk flavor, and gently tracing his pretty sensual figure with it. His hips, his chest, his arms. He would even put some on his lower back. He knew Sherlock would smell it. He knew it would drive him mad with lust. Little did John know, he could make Sherlock hard even if he was covered in mud. And this wasn’t even an exaggeration. Sherlock had never expected to feel that jealous of a piece of light red cloth, bought for 9£ , and a beauty product. But he did. He felt a pretty exciting irritation down his pants and we wondered if John needed his help... NO! It wasn’t time for this. Not now. If John wanted it, he would let him come to him. Lost in his thoughts, he had just realized that John had come out of the bathroom and he suddenly heard the bed cracking. He slowly made his way into the bedroom one more time, only to be greeted by an extraordinarily delicious sight; John laying on his stomach, his legs slightly spread, his back bent. His hair was still wet and he had the most cheeky smirk on his face. That Sherlock’s favorite part of John’s anatomy, the one that started just bellow his waist, was in the air, moving slowly to the rhythm of a melody Sherlock couldn’t hear. It looked soft and smooth and Sherlock just wanted to touch and touch and touch. John was grinding his body on the sheets and Sherlock could clearly see he wasn’t the only very excited person in the room. John was all blushing and he made sure Sherlock knew what those sheets were rubbed against. John was biting his bottom lip and he looked so adorable yet so naughty and serious about what he was doing, that Sherlock could barely stand still and not jump on him here and now. ‘You can give me a hand if you want’ John purred. Sherlock made sure to give him way more than a hand.


End file.
